thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky
Rocky is a large breakdown crane, who is part of the Sodor Search and Rescue Team. Biography Thomas & Friends When Rocky was new to Sodor, Gordon and Edward were skeptical about his abilities, noting that Harvey could travel under his own power. Later, Edward carelessly left the docks before his load of pipes was properly secured, causing the pipes to spill onto the Main Line. Edward was adamant that Harvey could clear up the line, but the little crane engine was not strong enough to finish the job quickly and as a result, Gordon crashed into the pipes. Edward returned to Brendam to pick up Rocky, who cleared the line and put Gordon back on the rails. Since this incident, Rocky has become an invaluable asset to the railway. He is frequently called upon to lift loads and help out after accidents. He is based at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre, but is seen at the docks and other places like Sodor Slate Quarryhelping out. He also tells the other members of the search and rescue team about the calls to action. However, Rocky sometimes gets into trouble of his own. Once he lifting a water tower to put on Duck's flatbed when Thomas told him to move out of the way, only to get the tower smashed. Another time, Henry used him to move stuff off the track so no engine could get hurt only to cause confusion and delay of Toby's rescue. Once, James took him to help Duck out of a flooded track, but James was impatient and left before Rocky's crane arm could be secured down properly. Because of this, Rocky knocked over a signal, causing other engines to be unaware of the rescue and bash into it. Some time later, Rocky derailed near Ulfstead Castle and the rest of the rescue team had to learn to work together to help him. Duck brought him to lift Thomas out of a deep cavern after the track had collapsed and he later pulled Captain Calles' Pirate Ship out too. He received credit for finding the ship even though Thomas had found it, which annoyed Thomas. Later, he rescued Thomas after he fell in the water and attended the Harwick Branch Line opening ceremony. Personality Rocky likes to lift heavy objects such as engines, coaches and trucks. He is a friendly and careful crane and helps the engines when there is an accident. He takes pride in his work and is always happy to help. Trivia * One of Rocky's television series models used to be on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * Rocky has a much taller cab than his basis, in order to accommodate a face. * Although Rocky says in Duck in the Water that he must have his crane arm secured properly, in Series 19-20, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, and Journey Beyond Sodor, Rocky has been transported without his crane arm lowered, which is very dangerous. * Rocky does not have windows on the front of his cab, making it difficult for the operator to see what is happening. * In the eleventh series episode Thomas and the Runaway Car, it was stated that Rocky was too heavy for Thomas to move. However, since the twelfth series, Thomas has been able to move him, as have several other smaller, weaker engines. ** The same goes for Percy in the fourteenth series. In Being Percy, Percy stated he was not strong enough to pull Rocky on his own, but since the nineteenth series, he has been able to move Rocky. * Rocky has gone through some changes in the television series: ** Since the CGI switchover, Rocky's face has been lowered down. ** In the nineteenth series, Rocky gains a tail lamp. * At Days Out with Thomas events, Rocky has Bulgy's face. * In his debut episode, Rocky had a whistle, which basically sounded like a regular standard train whistle. However, Rocky appears to lack a whistle in all of his future appearances. * From the tenth series to the twelfth series, Rocky had an angry face mask that was never seen on screen. * Rocky is best friends with Lucky Clover. Gallery MainRockyModel.png|Rocky's model form HeroOfTheRails538.png|Rocky in full CGI Percy'sParcel24.png|Rocky with Mavis Percy'sParcel35.png|Rocky covered in quarry dust SnowTracks90.png MistyIslandRescue18.png|Rocky in Misty Island Rescue Henry'sHealthandSafety34.png|Rocky in Season 14 MerryMistyIsland16.png DayoftheDiesels385.png|Rocky in Day of the Diesels EdwardTheHero19.png|Rocky with Edward and Gordon in Season 15 JamestotheRescue55.png|Rocky with Thomas and Toby SurpriseSurprise59.png|Rocky and Thomas SurpriseSurprise70.png|Rocky with Charlie and Thomas BlueMountainMystery490.png|Rocky in Blue Mountain Mystery RacetotheRescue27.png|Rocky in Season 16 ThomasAndTheRubbishTrain84.png ThePhantomExpress113.png|Rocky lifting Percy in Season 17 TooManyFireEngines65.png TaleOfTheBrave481.png|Rocky lifting James in Tale of the Brave FlatbedsofFear90.png|Rocky in Season 18 DuckintheWater105.png|Rocky lifting Duck DuckintheWater107.png ToadandtheWhale78.png|Rocky in Season 19 HelpingHiro38.png|Rocky with Sir Topham Hatt and Edward RockyRescue60.png|Rocky derailed near Ulfstead Mine RockyRescue89.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure335.png|Rocky lifting Captain Calles' Pirate Ship in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure957.png BuckledTracksandBumpyTrucks112.png|Rocky with Thomas, Belle and Sir Topham Hatt in Season 20 JourneyBeyondSodor620.png|Rocky in Thomas' memory in Journey Beyond Sodor CountingonNia56 (1).png|Rocky with Nia in Season 22 BubblingBoilers145.png Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:The Search and Rescue Team Category:Cranes Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Citizens of Equesodor Category:Males Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Leaders Category:Allies Category:Strong Characters